Una lucha que no perderá
by blue kirito
Summary: Una situación bien puede ser reflejo del pasado. ¿Cometerás el mismo error?


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Una situación bien puede ser reflejo del pasado. ¿Cometerás el mismo error?**

 **Hakuryuu x Aladdin.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo único. Una lucha que no perderá.**

 **.**

-¡Hakuryuu-onisan!

El pequeño agita la mano animoso hasta detenerse a escasos metros del cuarto príncipe.

-¿Qué sucede Aladdin-dono?

-Je-sonrió-nada en especial. Solo quería saludarte.

-Buenos días-respetuosamente.

Poco después se une la fanalis y es entonces que la actitud del conquistador se vuelve más reservada, aunque solo es notado por el magi. La conversación prácticamente inexistente solo se da por parte de la chica que busca a Alibaba y que al no encontrarlo se retira ofreciendo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza.

-Ah~ -el mayor claramente decaído.

-¿Te gusta Mor-san?

-¡¿Eh?! No, ¡claro que no!

-No necesitas mentir. Somos amigos, ¿cierto?

-No lo hago, es solo que...es una situación complicada. No puedo tratarle como antes.

 _«-Sobre todo por el beso que le robé. ¡Fui tan impertinente! Ahora es la novia de Alibaba-dono y por ello no puedo evitar sentirme culpable.»_

-...nisan. ¡Onisan!

-¿Eh? Disculpa. ¿Dijiste algo?

-Las preocupaciones no son buenas, no solo para el corazón, la mente suele tomar las peores elecciones cuando está sometida bajo estrés. Deberías tomar un descanso.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta.

-No lo harás.

-¿Cómo...?

-Te conozco a la perfección, siempre eliges el deber ante tu comodidad. Mmm-pensativo-Si es el caso-alzó su bastón-¡Ugo-kun!

Pronto apareció un gigante de tierra que cogió entre sus manos al príncipe que al ser tomado por sorpresa dejó caer su lanza.

-¡¿Qué haces?!-ligeramente aterrado.

-Es un secuestro-sonrió.

-¡¿Dónde escuchaste esa palabra?!

-¡De Judal-kun!-orgulloso.

-¡JUDAL!-sin respuesta.

-Vamos. No tienes nada que perder. Será solo un momento.

-Tengo trabajo.

-Y por eso no puedo permitir que te marches.

-¡Estas yendo muy lejos!

Pero el magi le ignoró deliberadamente. Cinco minutos más tarde Hakuryuu se cansó de gritar así que se dejó guiar por el gigante que de cualquier manera intensificó el agarre.

-Ah~ Aladdin-dono.

-¿Si?-mueve los pies sentado en el hombro de Ugo.

-Prometo no escapar pero...de continuar así me voy a morir, no puedo respirar bien.

-¡Perdón!

El niño hizo un movimiento con su mediador y el enorme ente le depósito en el hombro contrario al mago. No pueden mirarse por que el cuello lo impide pero Hakuryuu disfruta por primera vez la agradable brisa y estupendo paisaje que ofrece el imperio Kou.

« _-Y decir que ni Al Thamen destruyó su magestuosidad. Debería tomarlo de ejemplo. Dejar atrás el pasado. Siento que me hubiera quitado un peso de encima, y se lo debo a...»_

-Je je je.

El niño ríe y si bien su compañero no puede admirarle, supone que se debe a la multitud de mariposas doradas que vuelan a su alrededor. Imagina sus mejillas rosadas y sus ojos brillantes iluminados por el rukh.

 _«-¿Eh?»_

Lleva la mano al pecho confundido, su corazón late con violencia y su rostro quema.

«- _¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me siento tan alterado?»_

-¿Eh?-el menor-De pronto aparecieron muchas mariposas moradas. Je je je supongo que el amor está en el aire-dijo sin mala intención al no saber a quien pertenecen.

Hakuryuu tragó duro.

 _«-¿Enamorado? ¿De Aladdin-dono? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¡¿Por qué?!»_

El resto del trayecto que duró aproximadamente quince minutos se dió en total silencio. Volvieron a palacio y el magi disolvió el conjuro. Uno y otro quedaron de frente.

-Espero que te hayas relajado aunque sea un poco-sonrió hermosamente.

-...

-¿Onisan?-preocupado.

 _«-Maldición. ¿Por qué tiene que poner expresiones como esa?»_

Por su mente pasa la imagen de Morgiana, aquella que le hizo enamorarse. ¿Qué sintió en realidad? Un gran deseo de protegerla, alguien fuerte que también podía quebrarse. Y ahora, un niño que posee más magia que cualquiera, pero con un cuerpo tan delicado y menudo. Que es capaz de llevarte recargado en su hombro aunque no aguante el peso con tal de cuidarte.

-Onisan...

Que te llama con la voz más melodiosa que hayas escuchado jamás. Es entonces que la razón del príncipe se apaga, le coge del brazo y le aproxima hasta robarle un beso. En una repetición de lo ocurrido con la fanalis. Al entenderlo le deja ir y se miran consternados.

« _-¡¿Qué demonios hice?!»_

-¡Lo siento no era...!

El dueño de Zagan quedó clavado al piso cuando el pequeño se lanzó a sus brazos tembloroso.

-¡Lo siento onisan pero me gustas mucho!

Este le tomó del rostro y encaró.

-¿De verdad?

-Si.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

-Por Mor-san. Yo no quería y...

-¿Pasabas sufrir solo y en silencio para...protegerme?

No recibió respuesta pero no es necesaria. El mayor unió sus labios en un contacto mucho más dulce, el que merece alguien tan puro. Desplazó una mano por la diminuta cintura, quería fundirse en él.

-¡Maldito enano!-a lo lejos.

El par rompió el contacto abruptamente.

-¿Judal-kun?

-¡Eres una zorra, Hakuryuu es mi candidato!

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Waaaaah!

Aladdin tuvo que correr empleando su borg para que el sacerdote no le convirtiera en picadillo. El oráculo le siguió pero se detuvo algunos segundos frente al príncipe con expresión sicopata.

-Eres mi rey Hakuryuu, pero el enano es mío.

-Eres mi magi, pero está vez no perderé lo que me importa.

-Je, eres un desgraciado.

Se perdió a la distancia, Hakuryuu se equipó su djinn. Porque en definitiva es una lucha que no perderá.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer! :). Magi ya terminó pero es eterno en nuestro corazón!**


End file.
